The New Age Cinderella
by Disaster911
Summary: Who says fairytales don't come true? Disclaimer. I don't own Danny phantom because if I did Danny and Sam would have gotten together a long time ago.
1. Chapter 1

The New Age Cinderella

" I cannot believe I let myself be talked into this.", fifteen year old Samantha Manson thought as she surveyed her talkative friends. "I do _not_ belong at dances. Especially _Valentine _dances. I have noone to go with and nobody is going to notice me, so I'll end up spending all of my time watching my friends have fun with their dates. Call me the third wheel.", Sam thought sarcastically, though if she had said it aloud you would have been able to detect a note of sadness in her voice as well. Everytime she closed her amethyst eyes she dreamed of having someone to love and to love her in return. The only problem is that she had fooled herself into believeing that nobody would ever love her, not the way she wanted to be loved. Boy was she ever wrong.

The Night of the Valentines Dance

"Ok, here goes nothing.", Sam murmered as she slipped on her strappy, black heels and checked her appearence in the mirror. She was wearing a solid black dress with a blue ribbon belt, and a silver locket on top of the black heels. "Well, this is as good as it gets Sammy.", she told her reflection. "SAM!! We had better get going if you don't want to be late!!", her mom called from downstairs. "Late to what? Heartbrake? Sorry but I think I'll take my time getting to that.", were the words laden with sadness that left her shell pink lips at her mothers words. None the less she picked up her ticket and headed for the staircase. Gradually descending she met her mothers chocolate eyes at the bottom of the stairs with a shy glance. "You look beautiful Samantha.", her mother told her earnestly. "You're a really good liar mom did you know that?", Sam asked before heading toward the door. Experiance had taught her mother that when she was this depressed anything she tried to say to make her feel better was wasted and would only succede in making her feel worse. Dejectedly Sam made her way out the front door, her mom close on her heels. When they got in the car, they drove off to what would probably be the worst night in the history of the world for Sam. Boy was she wrong.

At the Dance

"Hey guys! What's up?", Sam asked, trying to be cheerful. Hiding her pain behind a beautiful smile she listened attentively as her friends described, in great detail, the fun they had at the last dance. All was going fine until Valerie showed up. "Sam you are a dish!", she exclaimed, with a large smile on her face. As red as a cherry Sam turned around muttering, "Liar." From her position on the dance floor she could hear all of her friends talking about how their boyfriends had better get there soon or they would miss half of the fun. "Yeah...fun.", Sam thought sadly.

When her friends' dates started arriving Sam started moving off, slowly making her way to the decorated lattice work, where the shadows looked inviting. "Most likely a good place to hide.", she thought with a depressed grin. Dissapearing into the shadows Sam realized that none of her friends had noticed that she wasn't there. "That is a good thing though, if they knew I was this sad then they wouldn't be able to have fun themselves.", she thought this because deep in her heart she knew it was true. Her friends loved her to death and would do anything for her...which was exactly why she wasn't going to bother them with her whining. "I would sound like a freaking puppy.", Sam thought sarcastically.The DJ to her right put on a slow song and, surprisingly enough, she felt her hips starting to slowly sway back and forth to the slow beat. A beat which, she realized with astonishment, matched her heart beat perfectly. Slow and steady. Sad and mournful. "I should have never come to this dance.", Sam murmured sadly, all movement of her body ceasing. Her black dress helped her blend into the shadows, and with her not moving anymore you could almost not see her at all. "Perfect."

An Hour Later

"Is this nightmare ever going to end?", Sam wondered aloud as she watched the couples out on the dance floor sway softly, dancing the dangerous waltz of love. A silent tear coursed its way down her face as she tried to imagine what it would be like to have somebody special to dance with. Swiping at the tear with furry Sam turned her face from the dance floor with its love struck students. "Ok. You don't look like you're having fun, and just so you know, if everybody is not having fun then I can't have fun.", a slightly nervous male voice informed her. Sam whirled around to come face to face with a raven haired boy. "Oh, I'm having fun.", she said quickly. He just looked at her with a knowing grin. "No you're not. If you were then you wouldn't be crying.", the boy told her reaching out to wipe away the tear trail that was fresh on her cheek. Sighing Sam told him the truth, that she was having one of the worst nights in history. "Is there anyway I can change that?", the attractive stranger asked. Shaking her head Sam turned her attention, once again, to the dancing couples out on the floor. "Would you like to dance?", inquired the persistent boy. "I'm afraid I don't know how...", Sam replied brokenly. "... the name's Danny. Now would it be possible for me to find out this lovely lady's name?", Danny asked with a smirk. "Sam. Well really it's Samantha but everybody calls me Sam because I hate my full name. I don't know how to dance but I do know how to slow dance.", she informed him warily. "That's fine because in case you haven't noticed the DJ just put on a soft, slow song. I'll ask again. Would you like to dance?", Danny asked holding out his hand. What Sam did next surprised even her. Taking his proffered hand she tugged him forward until their hips connected and whispered in his ear, "I'd love to."

About thirty seconds into the song Danny looks at Sam and says lowly, "You know you really need to stop being so shy, start living, you know what I mean? I see you behind the gym everyday and all you ever do is read or write. You look so depressed all of the time and I am here to change that. Monday morning you are going to go walking with me around the school. We are going to get you aquainted with some of my friends. I think they'll like you...I know I do." Looking down at the ground he continues twirling Sam around the dance floor. "Well in that case I'll accept your offer of getting me this thing you call a "life". One condition though, if you really want me to go with you then I have to get something in return just in case this "life" doesn't work out.", Sam informed him with a smirk. "Ok anything, just name it.", Danny said nervously. "I want a kiss. You see no matter what I do wishing on a star doensn't work so I have decided to take matters into my own hands. Of course I will understand if you don't want to, it would be easy to see wh...", Sam was cut off abruptly as a pair of soft, warm lips captured hers. Breaking the best kiss of his life Danny pulled back gently. "Who said I wouldn't want to?", Grinning Sam pulled him toward her again pressing his body up against the wall with hers. All the love she had saved for the one person who would look at her and love her for who she was, she poured into that one kiss. "Well now what are we going to do for the rest of the night?", Sam asked turning away and watching her friends look at her through the lattice work with grins plastered on their faces. "I have a pretty good idea.", Danny informed her with a grin of his own. Pulling her curvy body to his thin one he kissed her again. Breaking for air Sam said, "I think I like that idea." Driving her needy lips against his again she thought, "So this is what 'happily - ever - after' feels like."


	2. Chapter 2

When Monday morning rolled around Sam was overjoyed. "I can finally see Danny again!", Sam exclaimed. Dashing to get in the shower she nearly tripped over her black high heels. Memories of the Valentines Dance flooded her mind. Humming quietly the first song that she and Danny danced to, My Valentine by Martina McBride, Sam danced her way into her bathroom.

When Sam stepped out of the shower her first thoughts were "What should I wear?! How should I do my hair?!" With that she rushed out into her bedroom slamming her door shut as she went. Yanking clothes out of her closet Sam thought she was going to have a conniption until she found the perfect outfit. Pulling on a bright red shirt with white writing that told people she was sorry that she hurt their feelings let her call them an ambulance and her favorite pair of cargo pants with converses Sam hurried back into the bathroom to do her hair. Grabbing her favorite barret, a black and white striped one, Sam flipped the ends of her hair out with her curling iron and pulled half of it back with the barret. Going over her appearance one more time before she left the house Sam grabbed her books and ran to school.

"Hey Valerie!", Sam called when she walked into the school and saw her best frined standing there. "Hey Sam! Wow! You look HOT!!!", Valerie exclaimed upon noticing what Sam was wearing. "Since when do you dress hot?", Valerie asked suspiciously. Sam got a glimpse of Danny coming towards them over Valeries shoulder and smirked as she said "Since him." Valerie whirled around just in time to see Danny smile and say "Hey Sam." Valerie shot Sam a suprised look and said "I want details later is that clear?!", before dashing off to leave Danny and Sam alone. Sam just laughed after her. "I thought you said you didn't have a life. Looks like you do to me. Were you talking to a friend or just someone random?", Danny asked teasingly. Deciding to be a smart eleck Sam shot him a look and replied "Yes it was just some random person that I picked to annoy out of all the people in Casper High." "Oh, well in that case I guess you won't need my assistance in getting you a life now so I'll just be on my way.", Danny feigned sadness as he began to slowly walk away. He got about a foot before Sam grabbed his arm saying shyly, "Just because I don't need a life doesn't mean that your company would be unwanted. Stay and talk awhile with me...We never really got to know each other. Please?" Looking down at her feet Sam silently prayed that he wouldn't leave. "Well, I guess I can take time out of my busy scheduel to keep a friend company.", Danny said smiling down at her. Walking down the hall, side by side, holding hands Sam didn't think life could get any better than this.

Later that day in second period, having learned Danny's full name, favorite color, animal, car, food, and music, along with his phone number, (he was proud of that one) Sam felt light as a feather. It must have showed because on her way to lunch Valerie acosted her and drug her to a quiet corner in the hallway. "Well?! What's he like?! What's his name?! How old is he?! What's his social security number?!", Valerie streamed. "Well, he's nice, his name is Danny, he's 15 years old, and his social security number is 293-89-4756. Of course I was just joking about the social security number thing.", Sam said with an airy grin. Valerie asked eagerly, "So are you two dating or what?! TELL ME NOW!!!!" Sam laughed and looked Valerie square in the eye saying as seriously as she could, "Yes. We've been going out since Saturday." Valerie looked at Sam like she had just grown a new head. "Is this coming from the girl who said 'Oh, I'll never get a boyfriend.'?" Valerie questioned knowingly. Sam used to tell her all the time how boys never went for the goth, pessimistic, nerdy chicks. "So, when do you get to see him next?" "I'm suposed to be meeting him right now. We have the same lunch.", Sam calrified at Valeries confused look. "Well then why the heck are you still here?!", Valeri exclaimed. "Go get him!" Sam smiled at her and dashed off to the cafeteria.

"There you are. What took you so long?", Danny asked Sam with an amused grin as she dashed into the cafeteria, blushing and out of breath.

"Valerie grabbed me. She wanted to know all about you.", Sam said with a grin. "Oh did she? What did you tell her?", Danny asked playfully. Replying coyly Sam said, "I told her that I was going to go to lunch, and find a perfect guy that loved everything I did and kiss him to death." Danny took his cue like a pro and leaned in for a kiss. Electricity flooded the air. Sam felt like she was flying. Breaking for air Danny thought for sure his head was going to float right off of his body. "Now. I've met, or at least seen, one of your friends, now you need to meet one of mine.", he informed her taking her hand and leading her to a table in the corner of the cafeteria. Taking a seat next to a boy at the end of the table Danny said, "Sam, this is Tucker. We've been friends since kindergarten." Then turning to Tucker he said, "And Tucker this is Sam, my girlfriend." Both Danny and Sam blushed at these words but Tucker, keeping his cool just said, "Cool. Nice to meet you Sam.", went back to his lunch which was a huge hamburger and some fries.

Grimacing Sam looked at Tucker like he had sprouted two new heads. "How can you eat that stuff?! Those poor animals!", Sam exclaimed after a few more seconds of watching the dark-skinned boy shove hamburger into his mouth. When Danny looked quizically at her Sam clarified. "I'm an ultra-recyclo-vegetarian. It means I don't eat anything with a face." Tucker looked at Sam and looked back down at his food. Deciding that keeping his mouth shut would be a good idea, Danny pulled up a chair in front of Tucker motioning for Sam to sit next to him. "So are we still up for the movies tonight?", Danny asked Tucker. "Sure. Mutant Teacher Tweleve is supposed to come out at nine tonight?", Tucker replied. Turning to Sam Danny said. "You're comming too. End of story. No ands-ifs-or-buts-about it. A good horror movie is always good for the soul." Sam smiled enthusiastically. "Ok. Lets go. When do we meet at the movies?" Glancing at his watch thoughtfully Tucker said, "Well the movie starts at nine-fifteen so I think if we get there at nine o' five that'll leave us ten minutes to grab snacks like popcorn and Gummy Bears and then dash into the theater and grab front-row-center seats. Great graphics, killer special effects, and awsome actors and actresses we have GOT to be up close and personal.", Tucker explained. As he finished saying that the bell signaling the end of lunch and the return to the trio's third period class. Giving Danny a quick kiss and a good bye Sam dashed off saying, "Bye Tucker! I'll see you guys at the movies at nine o' five!"


	3. Chapter 3

Sam was so excited about meeting Danny at the movies that she got there a full ten minutes early so she shocked she saw Danny round the corner of the theater. "Sam! What are you doing here?!", Danny exclaimed with equal surprise. "Well I got here a little early so I figured I'd just wait hre for you guys to show up instead of walking all the way back home.", Sam informed him with a coy smile, then pouting said, "What? You didn't want me to come after all?" Danny looked stricken. Sam continued to pretend to be sad with Danny buying it all the way. "C'mere.", Danny said pulling Sam against him and putting his back against the theater wall at the same time. Sam was loving every minute of it. "I want you here I was just suprised to see you here so early. I love you, and I never want you to be anywhere but by my side." "Well,", said Sam, " I don't want me to be anywhere else either."

Danny looked Sam in the eyes and leaned in for a kiss when Tucker came sliding around the corner of the theater at a dead run. "What are you guys just standing there for?! We have tickets to buy and popcorn to get and candy to consume and A REALLY GOOD MOVIE TO WATCH!!!!!", Tucker all but yelled upon catching sight of Danny and Sam. Laughing they turned to enter the theater with Tucker half pulling half shoving them through the double doors. "Ok, ok slow down Tucker!", Danny said breathless from laughter. Sam was laughting too hard to breath so they had to stop and catch their breath while Tucker ran around the theater like a chicken with it's neck broken gettin gtickets and candy and loads of buttery popcorn. Running back to the hard breathing couple Tucker grabbed Danny and Sam by the hand and drug them into room number 7 saying they only had three minutes to get good seats before the previews started. "Let the moive begin.", Sam thought as she sat by Danny in the dark theater. Trailing her fingers along his collar bone Sam reveled in the way his breath hitched. "This is going to be a great movie."

There was no one in the theater that day that could say truthfully that Danny and Sam watched the movie Mutant Teacher Twelve. Everyone knew that the young couple was too busy watching each other. Walking out of the theater Tucker eyed the pair suspiciously and asked nonchalantly, "So. Did you two enjoy the movie? What was your favorite part?" Knowing they had been caught Danny blushed and looked at the ground while Sam laughed nervously. Trying to play out of it Danny told Tucker, "We'll tell you ours if you tell us yours first." "Well my favorite part of the movie was when the teacher popped up out of that dead kids body and devoured that one chick.", Tucker told them grinning maliciously. "Well my favorite part was the beginning", Danny said smartly. Sam just nodded her head in agreement. Tucker left the pair with a goobye and a wave, and headed home. Danny and Sam just grinned at each other. "Want me to walk you home?", Danny asked nervously. As calmly as she could with her heart racing Sam answered, "Sure. If you want to." Slowly the young couple began their way home.


	4. AUTHORS NOTE

Hey guys! First of all I want to thank all of you that reviewed my stories, it means a lot to me to know that you enjoyed my stories because I write to please! And second of all I must beg your help. I have hit a major mental block for my story The New Age Cinderella. I would ask that you all give me some ideas for a new chapter. Of course I'll be sure to give you a special recognition at the beginning of the new chapter because I can't stand the idea of taking credit for something I didn't do. lol. So continue reviewing and send me ideas!

Your Writing Slave,

Crying Angel Made of Stone


End file.
